How it all can change
by RachelRox08
Summary: After nine months away from Mystic Falls Holly returns; so much has changed, will it ever feel the same again? Will she listen to the warnings about Damon? Will she fall for someone who already loves someone else? Will she be changed forever?
1. Alternate universe

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire Diaries.**

**How it all can change Chapter one; Alternate universe?**

_After nine months away from Mystic Falls Holly returns; will she listen to the warnings about Damon? Will she figure out who she really cares for? Will Damon make room for her or will he use her? Will she be changed forever?_

It was late Tuesday afternoon when Holly returned home from her nine month student exchange program where she spent her time in Canada; loving every day. It almost felt like a dream as she thought back to her time away; Holly grabbed hold of her silver dragon pendant which hung around her neck on a silver chain; a present from Maya. Holly remembered the first day she saw it in the window of the jewelry shop; two dragons facing each other; their heads touching and their tails curling as they formed the shape of a heart. Maya had brought it as a farewell gift and Holly hadn't taken it off since.

Holly sat on her bed happy all her unpacking was finished with; her room looked exactly the same as the day she left; her black metal framed double bed sat in the middle of the wall with two matching bed side drawers. Her purple desk sat opposite her bed with pens, lip gloss and magazines sharing the space with her laptop.

Holly's built in robes sat to the right while her black book shelf sat in the corner next to her window; her cork board sat nailed to the wall above her desk. Holly stood to her feet and walked over to her desk; staring at the photos of her friends here in Mystic Falls.

Cheer practices with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena and their various unforgettable girls nights. Holly laughed to herself as she thought back to the first time they snuck alcohol and played Singstar and Rockband all night until four in the morning.

Holly was already dressed in her black peasant top and denim skirt ready to meet the girls at the grill in twenty minutes; although Holly couldn't wait any longer there were so many people she wanted to say hi too. Holly quickly rushed to the bathroom and checked her make up; she fluffed up her wavy chocolate brown hair and reapplied her faded eye liner.

Holly kept in touch with Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Matt over the internet. She still couldn't believe Vicky, Bonnie's grams and Elena's parents were all dead, she spent sixteen years in Mystic falls and injuries were the most traumatic event that had ever happened.

Holly entered the Grill; looking around for familiar faces. She scanned the tables and pool tables for the girls although they hadn't arrived yet. Holly spotted Matt as he placed empty plates on the table into a tub.

She immediately called out; rushing up to him and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek; Matt squeezed back "Hey, it's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back, I still can't believe you and Caroline" Holly laughed to herself as they pulled away from their hug. It had always been Elena and Matt; _gosh how things change so quickly_ Holly thought to herself feeling as if she had arrived in an alternate universe.

"Yeah, everything has really changed" Matt snickered to himself, pushing away the thought of Vicky as he tried to keep his good mood.

Holly saw Tyler across the room talking with some girl "Not all things" Holly smiled to herself as she shook her head; Tyler was too busy to even notice Holly.

Matt followed her gaze "Well some of us"

Holly felt so much guilt for not being there for Elena, Bonnie and Matt "I wish I could have been here for you"

"You might not have been here in person but it's not like we didn't talk over the phone or the net, besides I had Elena and Caroline"

Holly soaked in the atmosphere, missing this place the most; where they always use to hang out.

"I'm going to go say hey to Brianna, come join us when you are free"

"Will do" Matt smiled and grabbed his tray and headed towards the back.

Holly made her way to the bar and sat down; she noticed only a couple of people were at the bar; one of them she didn't recognise, Holly would have definitely remembered someone that hot.

Brianna had her back to Holly as she checked a message on her phone.

Holly cleared her throat to get Brianna's attention who turned to face her, a huge smile spread across her face as she hugged Holly over the bar.

Damon noticed Holly's tattoo on her lower back as her top lifted up for a fraction of a second; the symbol for eternity. Black vines fused together to make the shape as it sprouted a few small leaves, It was as if they were moving in a rotation following each other and he felt like he was getting caught in a trance.

Damon quickly looked forward as they pulled away from the hug and kept drinking his whiskey; fantasised sinking his teeth into her as they tumbled under the sheets.

"About time mum was driving me crazy with all her attention on me" Brianna joked. Holly noticed Brianna's new hair cut and colour; black with pink streaks which only just reached her shoulders.

"Love the new look" Holly complimented.

"Thanks, so does Adrian" Briana's lips turned into a smirk.

Holly scoffed and shook her head "Adrian, Is he this week?" Holly teased.

Brianna gave the evil eye to Holly and then smirked again "I'm actually hoping more like this year"

Holly couldn't believe what she was hearing; the longest relationship Brianna had was three weeks. "I'm sorry, I must be hearing things. Did you just say year?"

"Haha" Brianna spat back "Your friends are here" She added.

Holly turned around and saw them as they all sat down to a table "Later" Holly smiled before walking to the table.

They all stood to their feet and greeted Holly with a hug and sat back down again.

"It feels like years since I've been here" Holly felt overwhelmed as all the memories rose to the surface at the same time.

""It's been crazy, that's for sure" Caroline smiled.

"That's right; Miss Mystic falls. You must be psyched about the parade coming up"

"I'm so psyched! It still feels like a dream, you are helping with the float right?" Caroline's face light up.

"Yeah of course, I can't wait"

Elena smiled and nodded as the conversation continued, feeling horrible she wasn't as excited as Caroline; it made her think back to everything that has changed since Holly has been away. Elena especially hated that Bonnie was sitting straight across from her yet it felt as if they were worlds apart.

"So when do I get to meet Stefan?" Holly asked Elena, noticing Bonnie's awkwardness radiating even more.

"Tomorrow at school, I will introduce you" Elena smiled surprised Bonnie didn't leave as soon as she heard his name.

"So what about you Bonnie, bagged yourself a guy yet?" Holly asked curiously.

Bonnie let out a little laugh; guys weren't even in her thoughts; especially since the last guy she crushed on turned out to be a vampire "Me, not so much. What about you any hot Canadians?" Bonnie tried her hardest to act like she had no problem with Elena and Stefan although she knew Holly could see straight through her act.

Holly thought back to her time in Canada; a smile surfaced as Lachlan's face appeared in her thoughts "Maybe just one" Holly held off asking Bonnie and Elena what was wrong; knowing she was better off talking to both of them separately if she was to get anywhere.

Elena had noticed Caroline's eager face as she leaned forward across the table and Bonnie's curious look, Elena knew she should be paying attention; she moved forward and pretended like nothing was wrong and nothing had changed since the last time she saw Holly.

"His name's Lachlan and he's gorgeous; brown shaggy hair and emerald green eyes. We started hanging out and then it just progressed further until I had to leave of course"

"Did you?" Caroline asked, knowing she didn't need to finish the sentence for them to know what she was asking.

Holly's face light up "Yeah, he was so sweet" Holly laughed as she thought back to the night; the light candles and how he was more nervous than she was.

"Wow" Caroline replied, seeming to be the only one paying full attention.

"That's a big step" Bonnie put in her two cent's; she was ecstatic Holly was back but after everything that had happened so far she just felt worn out.

"Yeah, huge" Elena agreed, knowing Bonnie could see the distance in her eyes.

Holly knew they all thought it was her first time and she knew she couldn't confess now, after it had been nine months.

"Since we are on the subject, who is that by the bar" Holly pointed using her head.

Holly looked around the table as their faces fell and turned into a scowl "He's the town's bad boy; Damon Salvatore" Caroline screwed up her face "Total ass by the way" She added.

"Sounds like you have had personal experience" Holly replied curiously.

Caroline tried not to think about the time she wasted on him "Waste of my life"

"Who else has had a piece?"Holly joked, noticing the irritated and blank faces.

"Ok, got it. Bad topic"

Damon smirked as he listened in to their conversation and rolled his eyes _Oh please you have some fun and then suddenly you are the bad guy _Damon thought to himself.

Matt brought the drinks and placed them on the table "How's the catch up?" He asked.

"Learning more and more" Holly replied, feeling like there were two ghosts at the table.

"Thanks for the drink" Caroline smiled at Matt, her eyes full of love.

Holly was still not use to those two dating yet, although she knew it wouldn't take too long.

"No problem, they're on the house. Celebration drinks" Matt smiled before walking away from the table.

"Oh my gosh; I nearly forgot. I have something to show you guys" Holly stood to her feet, her back facing them and lifted up the back of her top; revealing her medium sized tattoo. Holly looked across the room and noticed Damon's eyes on her; their gazes locked and Holly couldn't tear her eyes away. His looks made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle on the floor; his chiselled and prominent jaw, his gorgeous blue eyes and his heart breaking smile.

"Are you alive?" Caroline asked, wondering why she didn't seem to hear any of their questions.

Holly snapped out of it and let her top fall to its normal level where it covered her tattoo.

"Yeah, sorry; must still be jet lagged" Holly faced them and sat back in her chair; feeling embarrassed for staring at Damon.

"I got it a month ago; it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Looks like I should have brought some kick to the party" Holly tried to get some smiles, Elena smiled politely and apologetically; as did Bonnie. Holly could definitely tell it had all changed since she left; it wasn't feeling like it use to; especially since Bonnie and Elena were fighting.

"It's so great you are back" Caroline smiled, always feeling like the unwanted third wheel being constantly left out of the loop.

Holly smiled, realising how much she had missed her friends and how they made her feel like everything was right in the world. They spent the next hour at the grill after Matt joined them, talking and catching up; although it was still a school night so they called it quits at 10pm.

It was the next day; Holly's first day back to school; all her friends greeted her and asked how her time away was; Holly always gave the same answer "Great, had a blast"

Holly waited by her locker for Elena, where she was going to meet Stefan finally. It was five minutes later when Elena approached with a cute guy on her arm.

"Stefan this is Holly, Holly this is Stefan"

Holly smiled and extended her arm "Nice to meet you. I've heard good things about you" She smiled.

Stefan shook her hand in response and gave her one of his charming smiles "You too, Elena told me all about you"

Holly could see how much Elena cared for Stefan just by the way she looked at him.

They talked and walked to class and Holly left Elena and Stefan and sat with Caroline and Bonnie as the teacher called them away.

"Hey" Caroline greeted "We were just discussing the theme for the float" She added.

"Caroline is thinking gone with the wind" Bonnie smiled.

"Sounds classy" Holly smiled as she felt eyes on her from across the room. She searched the room and her gaze met with Tyler's who smiled and nodded. Holly smiled back and then looked at Bonnie.

"I may have been gone for nine months but I wasn't born yesterday. What's up with you and Elena?"

"That's what I just asked" Caroline was still concerned.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "It's complicated"

It had been half an hour before Holly realised she was meant to meet the principal twenty minutes ago, she was having such a good time with Caroline and Bonnie it completely slipped her mind. Holly rushed down the corridor; looking at her watch. Not expecting anyone to be in the halls; which is when she crashed into someone and nearly completely wiped out, letting out a shriek of surprise; he grabbed hold of Holly and steadied her on to her feet before she could fall.

"I'm sorry" Holly apologised as she looked up at him, noticing those blue eyes from last night as if they were burned into the back of her eyes.

"It's no problem" He smirked; "I'm Damon by the way" He let go of his grip on Holly and extended his hand.

Holly shook his hand in return; not noticing Elena, Mr Saltzman or Stefan's eyes on them as they walked out of the classroom to see what had just happened.

"Holly" She replied as she finally noticed the rest of the people in the corridor.

Holly could see the sadness and devastation in Elena's eyes as they met, her eyes washed over Stefan and Saltzman; they were full of worry._ What is going on? _Holly asked herself as her eyes looked at them questionly, although she knew she had to shake it off for the moment and keep moving.

"I'm late for the principal, great first day back" She rolled her eyes and walked around Damon who didn't move.

"See you around" Damon called after Holly channeling his anger into his charming smile. Damon knew he was going to have to pay Isobella a visit; _shouldn't be too hard to find, I taught her everything she knows_ Damon thought to himself.

Holly turned slightly as she walked so she could see him "Maybe" Holly got to the end of the corridor, blanking which way to turn; feeling as if she was almost lost and it was her first day at a new school.

Holly walked left realising it was right, she turned around and walked the other way just as Saltzman called out to her "Wrong way"

"It's coming back to me" Holly yelled down the hall feeling like an idiot.

Elena couldn't help but smile at Holly even after the news she just received; no matter Elena's mood Holly seemed to always be able to put a smile on her face; Elena missed that the most even Stefan could see how much Elena had missed Holly in her smile.

"She seems like quite a character" Mr Saltzman smirked, knowing if Isobella hadn't turned his world upside down he would of had a little laugh.

"She is; Damon, please stay away from her" Elena begged; remembering how he had already hurt Caroline and Bonnie and didn't want another one of her friends being one of his victims.

Damon leaned his hand against his chest as if he had been hurt "Don't worry Elena, I won't hurt her"

Stefan rolled his eyes knowing exactly what he meant by that comment.

Holly stood at her locker, putting away her books; ready for recess and grateful the headmaster was easy on her for being so late.

"Hey" Tyler greeted.

"Hey" Holly smiled as she closed her locker "So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked.

Tyler laughed "Oh please it feels like years ago" Tyler lied; the memory was still fresh in his mind as if it only just happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry about Vicky" Holly apologised, knowing he did care for her even if he didn't show it.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders "What can you do you know. You free tonight? I want to hear all your stories"

Holly knew to everybody else Tyler was nothing but a jerk but she knew his good side as well.

"I wish; I'm meeting mum's new boyfriend. Kill me please" Holly joked.

"I will see you around than" Tyler smiled before walking off.

Holly could never make up her mind up about how she felt about him; it was always either hot or cold.


	2. Definately not for the better

**Chapter two: **

**Definitely not for the better**

Holly sat at the grill later that day with her mother Laura who had her chocolate brown hair up in a messy bun and was wearing her dress suite. Holly dressed down in her purple butterfly dress top and jeans. Laura's boyfriend Charles sat beside Laura; also one of the founding families _what a coincidence _Holly rolled her eyes as she looked at his salt and pepper coloured hair; knowing both her mother and Charles were all about status.

Holly was more worried about Elena and couldn't shake off the look on her face when she saw her this morning. Holly texted Elena when she couldn't find her at school and Elena just replied with _I'm ok._

Briana sat next to Holly with her new boyfriend Adrian who was your typical pretty boy with blond hair and what looked like a fake tan. Holly noticed Brianna's skirts seemed to get shorter and shorter; her denim skirt barely covered anything as she sat at the table and her black v-neck top barely covered her stomach, Laura nearly had a heart attack when she saw Briana's outfit.

They had been eating and talking for the last two hours which felt more like ten excruciating hours to Holly; her mother asked about her first day back at school and Holly smiled and nodded; occasionally adding to the conversation. Her opinion already formed on Charles; major doofus!

Holly's phone vibrated in the pocket of her black jeans, she read the message from Tyler.

_You look bored out of your brain_

Holly could see her mother looking at her; wanting her to put away the phone. Although Kaylee had put up with enough already; playing happy families wasn't her scene, if her father didn't move she would of went with him for sure. Holly looked around the grill and saw Tyler sitting by himself at a table on the other side of the room. One of the reasons they got a long so well was because of their parents seeming to be from the same alien race.

_That obvious huh?_

Laura cleared her throat and looked at Holly "Did Briana tell you that they are hiring again?"

Before Holly left; her mother had a job set up for her at the grill and Holly knew if she wanted her mother off her back she would have to pick up a few shifts. Laura was all about earning your money and hard work. Holly just referred to her as a robot; always having to be perfect in the eyes of others, rarely showing her human side. Holly looked at her new message from Tyler.

_Come say hi if you can._

"Great, got anything else planned out for me?" Holly asked sharply; accidentally, knowing her mother would have gotten offended. Holly had only been back for two days and her mother was already getting on her case.

"She is just trying to help you get ready for the real world"Charles stood up for Laura.

"I don't think this is your business" Briana stepped in.

Holly could feel a huge argument about to start, especially since she knew how Briana could get.

"Enough" Laura cut in quietly before it could continue; hoping people weren't looking at them.

"I will drop by tomorrow after school, right now I'm going to go say hi to a friend" Holly stood up and left before her mother could object, knowing she wouldn't call out or make a scene.

Holly sat across from Tyler, feeling her mother's eyes on her; knowing if looks could kill she would be dead.

"Is she still looking?"Holly asked, not wanting to turn around.

Tyler's smirk turned into a wide grin as he nodded "Yeah, she looks like she is going to murder you when you get home"

Holly laughed knowing she was going to get a lecture, although she was a pro at pretending to listen and nodding at the right times.

Matt brought over two glasses; one coke and one orange and mango juice. Matt gave the coke to Tyler and the juice to Holly, anyone who really knew Holly knew her favourite drink was orange and mango.

"Thanks man" Tyler smiled at Matt, knowing Matt still hated him; he had to try at least. Matt ignored Tyler and turned his attention to Holly wondering why she was wasting her time with Tyler.

"Looks like someone is sleeping in the dog house tonight" Matt smirked as Laura kept occasionally looking over at Holly with murder in her eyes.

"Somehow I think I would be better off" Holly laughed, "Oh and apparently I'm dropping in tomorrow for a job interview" Holly added annoyed, already knowing her mother had the job set up for her ready to go.

"You mean I'm stuck with you, great" Matt rolled his eyes sarcastically, "I better get back to it" Matt smiled and left the table

"Some things haven't changed" Tyler took a sip of his coke. Remembering how if he didn't know Elena and Matt were dating; he would swear Holly and Matt were.

Holly looked at Tyler questionly "What do you mean?"

Tyler shook his head "Nothing, never mind" Tyler knew he and Holly shared a connection that Matt never could.

Holly smiled, still feeling bad for how she left things before she went to Canada "So, what's up with you and Matt?"

Tyler's face fell; full of regret, blame and embarrassment.

"Oh gosh Tye, what did you?" Holly asked concerned.

Tyler shrugged "I had too much alcohol and it was after Vicky's body was found and I got talking to Matt's mum and I just felt so guilty for the way I treated her and felt so alone. One thing led to another and we sort of started" Tyler took a breath.

"You didn't?" Holly asked, not needing Tyler to continue; she always seemed to be able to read his mind; Holly was surprised Matt's mum made an appearance since she spent so little time at home.

Tyler nodded reluctantly "Matt caught us; it was at the founders party"

Holly didn't know what to say, Tyler had definitely messed up big time."Tye! That's all that happened right?"

"Yeah, of course"

Holly knew Tyler didn't have it easy at home and his parents were rich snobs who cared more about how Tyler acted and represented the family more than Tyler himself but that didn't mean he had an asshole pass he could wave and all would be forgiven.

"Tye, why do you act like such a dick towards people?"

"Because I am one, I'm a jerk and that's just how it is"

Holly shook her head; disagreeing "I know you don't really believe that" Holly fought the feeling to comfort him.

Tyler hated how comfortable he felt around Holly. She always seemed to be able to demolish the brick building he built around himself with complete ease.

Tyler leant back; keeping his front as he ignored the feeling of hatred towards himself. "Some people are just lost causes"

Briana tapped Holly's shoulder "We are leaving now, are you coming?"

"No, I think I will walk" Briana gave her a scrutinising look; there was no way she was letting her little sister walk home, not after all the animal attacks this year.

"I will take her home" Tyler offered. Briana still didn't like that option; knowing his reputation for being a womaniser.

"I'll be fine" Holly reassured Briana who finally relaxed her face; knowing Holly was too stubborn to even bother trying to convince otherwise.

"Fine" Briana rolled her eyes and walked to the table where Adrian waited for her.

"Still doesn't like me I take it" Tyler smirked.

"She's never liked you" Holly teased laughing.

Holly and Tyler talked for the next hour until Holly's phone rang; the tenth call within the hour from her mother and she knew she couldn't keep ignoring her.

"I should get home" Holly pouted. Not looking forward to the long lecture that waited for her.

"No problem, what is this I'm hearing about a tattoo?" Tyler asked as he stood to his feet and started following Holly as she led the way.

Holly lifted up the back of her shirt and revealed her tattoo and let it fall again.

"Nice" Tyler nodded impressed "I thought you were a whimp and hated pain"

Holly opened the door and held it open for him "I can suck it up when I need to" Holly smirked and let the door close as she followed Tyler to his car.

Holly waited in the car after Tyler pulled up outside her house.

"She probably has a grave dug up in the backyard waiting for you" Tyler joked.

"If she does, I'm bringing you down with me" Holly smiled.

"Maybe I would like that, I'd be on top right?" Tyler grinned.

Holly opened the car door "There's the charm" Holly laughed shaking her head. "See you tomorrow" Holly added before closing the door; Tyler waved and drove off and Holly started making her way to the front door.

It felt like she was walking to her death as she reached the door and opened it with her keys.

"Holly" Her mother's voice called from the lounge room.

Holly took a deep breath and trudged to her mother who was sitting in the arm chair in her robe "What do you have to say for yourself?" Laura asked.

It was times like this Holly wished she had never returned.

"I'm sorry" Holly said sympathetically; knowing if she didn't the lecture would go even longer.

"Did you leave your manners in Toronto? I thought they put you with a respectable family?"

"They did, they are actually loving and caring" Holly spat back; she didn't care if the argument got bigger.

Holly missed her father the most, the more she thought about him; he's the complete opposite of Laura and Holly couldn't understand how they got together in the first place and lasted twelve years.

Laura looked hurt "You think I don't love you?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Holly replied and walked up stairs to her room; slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"What a day" Holly thought to herself as she waited in the waiting room of the hospital with Tyler. So far Laura had called twenty times, probably wanting to know when she starts at the grill; Holly left her phone on silent and slipped it back in her jean pocket. It was only her second day at school and someone had gotten hurt, _what is going on with this town?_ Holly asked herself.

"I should go before he gets out" Tyler stood to his feet. Holly grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat "At least wait until we know how bad it is"

Tyler sat back in his seat, knowing Matt wasn't going to like it when he saw him still waiting.

"I hope it's not too bad" Holly worried out loud as she tapped her foot impatiently against the ground; wondering why Elena and Bonnie weren't here, _had things really changed that much? _She wondered; they always use to be there for each other no matter what.

Tyler smirked as he watched her foot rapidly moving up and down "Still got the same nervous tick I see"

"I guess so" Holly smiled and stood to her feet as Matt and Caroline walked into the room; Matt's arm hung in a sling.

"Need me to take you home?" Tyler asked as he stood to his feet?

"I think we will get a taxi" Matt replied and Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed. "Thanks anyway Tyler" Caroline smiled.

Tyler smiled at Holly with the same question in his eyes "I think I'm going to stick around, thanks anyway" Holly smiled at him and Tyler left the hospital.

"So what's the damage?" Holly asked as they started making their way out the front.

"Could be a lot worse if it didn't get pulled off when it did, a few days in a sling and some rest and I will be brand new" Matt smiled as Caroline clung to his side, still feeling like she was in shock.

"Thank god" Caroline added thankful.

"Sounds like the grill is going to lose it start employee for a few days" Holly joked.

"I can manage drinks on my good arm" Matt knew he couldn't take off too much time, since he was the only one paying the bills.

"Do you really think it's wise?" Caroline questioned worried he would do even more damage.

"I'll be fine, I promise"

"Men" Holly laughed and rolled her eyes and Caroline let a smirk surface.

**

* * *

**

Holly entered the grill, already wanting to leave. The pool tables were full and the tables half full with the bar occupied by a few people who looked like they were drowning their sorrows.

Briana spotted Holly and waved her over to the bar "Hey, you were meant to be here two hours ago, mum has been calling me non- stop" Briana rolled her eyes.

"Me too, I've been at the hospital, Matt was hurt" Holly explained.

"Well you have to start tonight, since I'm taking it Matt won't be able to work" Briana had an apologetic smile on her face; hating being the messenger.

"You're uniform is out back, the one you didn't open from the last time you were meant to work here, you didn't get smaller or bigger did you?" Briana asked.

Holly's face fell; the last thing she felt like doing was working "Still the same" Holly groaned as she slowly shuffled her feet to the back and took her time getting changed. Before Holly left she done a trial period and worked for a few hours over two days to learn everything necessary and it was still fresh in her memory luckily.

The few hours were agonisingly slow as Holly served people their food and drinks; some of the people she recognised smiled and showed their appreciation while others stuck their noses up at her. _How the hell does Matt put up with it?_ Holly asked herself.

Holly got to Tyler's table; her last table for the night; just waiting for his say as he sat with the girl from last night.

"Nice uniform" Tyler smirked.

Holly looked at the girl across from him, keeping her comment to herself and asked for her order.

"Salad please" She replied, Holly laughed to herself; making sure she didn't laugh out loud. _Would you like a side of air with that? _Holly smirked to herself.

"So I'm guessing cheese burger?" Holly turned her attention to Tyler "With a side of fries?" She added questionly.

If Tyler hadn't been craving a cheese burger all day he would have ordered something different to prove her wrong "You got it, remember the coke" He smiled, not noticing his dates annoyed look as she looked at Holly and then back at him.

Holly took the order to the back and got changed out of her uniform. Bonnie and Caroline were still at a table and Holly sat down noticing Bonnie's extremely worried face and Caroline's confused expression.

"Is everything ok?" Holly worried as she placed her handbag on the ground where her uniform was waiting to be cleaned.

Bonnie shook it off, knowing Holly wouldn't stop with the questions until she knew what Bonnie was talking about exactly. Bonnie wished she could tell Holly everything but if she had a choice to know about vampires she would have chosen to not know.

"Fine, I will catch up with you guys later" Bonnie smiled apologetically knowing she had been distant since Holly got back.

"Ok, bye" Holly smiled and Bonnie stood her feet.

"Talk to you later" Caroline replied as Bonnie started to walk away.

Holly was feeling like they hardly even talked anymore, like they were acquaintances who said hi to each other and asked about each others day and that was as far as their conversation went.

"Do I smell bad or something?" Holly asked Caroline.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders still confused about what Bonnie had just said "I have no idea what is going on"

* * *

If you like this and haven't checked out New in town, here's the link: .net/s/5939378/1/bNew_b_in_btown_b


	3. Protection

**Chapter three: Protection**

_Day 4: Friday_

Holly sat on Elena's couch as she waited for her to finish in the shower; talking with Jeremy as he ate his breakfast and watched television with Anna sitting by his side.

"Still takes her time" Holly joked as she checked her watch.

"Yeah, she is still like that" Jeremy tried to hide his bitterness.

Holly could feel the tenseness as if it had her in a head lock and was squeezing her tighter; as every minute passed.

"So how has everything been?" Holly suddenly sat rigid, biting her lip. Realising how much of a stupid question that was.

"I'm sorry" Holly apologised.

"It's ok; sorry I'm acting like a jerk. You didn't do anything"

"So how long have you two been dating?" Holly asked, changing the topic to something positive.

"Is it that obvious?" Anna asked.

Holly smiled "Just a tad"

Jeremy knew he was being rude, and felt terrible since Holly was like an older sister to him. He just couldn't believe how much Elena had lied to him.

"How was Canada? How many hearts did you break when you left? Am I going to have to get out my baseball bat?" Tyler smirked.

Holly let out a little laugh "Don't worry, there isn't going to be anyone from Canada chasing me down"

"Weren't you meant to do the student exchange program in Australia?" Jeremy asked as he remembered over hearing Holly talking with Elena before she left.

Holly let out a chuckle "My mother barely let me go to Canada" Holly rolled her eyes.

Elena walked into the lounge room all dressed and Jeremy's face instantly turned sour.

"I'm ready to go" Elena smiled and started heading for the door.

Holly stood and smiled at Jeremy and Anna "See you guys at school" Holly walked fast and caught up with Elena; closing the door behind her.

"What is with you and Jeremy?" Holly asked as they started walking to school.

Elena had no idea what to say "You know siblings, they don't need an excuse to hate you" Elena replied as convincingly as she could.

"Ok and how about you and Bonnie? It's like I've come home to an alternate universe" Holly tried to make sure her voice wasn't full of frustration; knowing that wouldn't help the situation.

Elena shrugged her shoulder's "I don't know what to say, things change"

Holly nodded, unsure of how she was feeling "Yeah I guess they really do"

Elena felt horrible for acting this way but she couldn't just tell Holly about everything that had happened, she would think Elena was crazy.

Elena grabbed Holly's arm as she paused from walking; Holly gave her a questioning look.

"I have something for you" Elena grabbed a charm bracelet from her jean pocket; it was silver and had a handbag charm; along with a small locket, a high heel shoe, best friends charm, horse charm and a star charm.

"What's this for?" Holly asked as she held out her wrist and watched as Elena placed it around her wrist and closed the clasp.

Elena would have given something to Holly with vervain earlier although all the latest drama had completely clogged up her brain.

Elena shrugged "I missed you, just promise me you won't take it off. It's for good luck"

Holly felt more confused than she had a few seconds ago "Ok"

Elena grabbed her bag from her shoulder and fished around for a few seconds until she found the perfume; Miracle by Lancôme Paris which she had added vervain too as well, Holly's favourite.

_Another gift?_ Holly asked herself as she wondered what was going on.

"It was on special and I remembered how much you loved it" Elena passed it over to Holly; hoping she would at least be wearing one of these at all times.

"Ok, now I feel crummy, all I got you from Canada was a friendship bracelet" Holly frowned as she put the perfume away in her bag.

Elena smiled and let out a little laugh as she put her arm around Holly's shoulders; starting to lead the way to school "It's an awesome bracelet"

"You're totally just saying that" Holly replied, knowing something had majorly changed and Elena wasn't going to tell her.

**

* * *

**

It was holly's second shift on Friday night. Holly had been working for four hours so far and noticed how the later it got; the quieter it became; usually it was the opposite.

Briana waved Holly over to the bar; which was virtually empty by midnight; along with the rest of the Grill.

Holly finished wiping down the last unused table and walked over to the bar "I'm going for a smoke, it's practically dead anyway" Briana smiled and started walking to the back.

"Ok" Holly shrugged; not caring either way; the third worker was sweeping down the floors and talking with a few people who were playing pool.

"Busy night" Damon smirked as he looked at Holly who was still leaning against the bar.

"It's Damon right?" Holly remembered how he had saved her from falling to the floor at school, after they collided.

"Correct Holly" He nodded to the free seat beside him, "Join me" He asked.

Holly looked around the room at the third worker who stood by the pool table chatting with the customers.

"Sure, why not" Holly smiled and sat down; her charm bracelet was sitting in her bag. It just ended up irritating her as she worked.

"So, waitress huh?" Damon asked, knowing how her family didn't need the extra money.

Holly smirked and started mocking her mother word for word "If you are going to succeed in life you need to start making your own living and not be dependent on someone else"

"Sounds about right" Damon chuckled as he tried to forget about the last couple of days, knowing Isobella was right.

"Do you always spend you nights at bars?" Holly asked; trying not to think about how home was feeling like a completely new place.

"Well they usually have more appeal" Damon was hoping there was going to be a few girls he could take back to the mansion; Damon knew Elena would hate him for life if he took advantage of Holly although Holly being off bounds was making it even harder to resist the urge.

"So it's not usually like this?" Holly asked, _at least not everything has changed_ Holly thought to herself.

"Not usually" Damon smirked at Holly, trying to figure out why the town seemed to be in love with her.

"So why Mystic Falls?" Holly asked Damon curiously.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Why not"

Holly and Damon talked for the next hour until her shift was over; Damon couldn't help feel intrigued, even though he has met many women in his life Holly was different.

**

* * *

**

**Day 8: Tuesday**

It had been a few days and Matt was back at work, taking it easy on his injured arm which was covered with a cast; Holly had worked every day in the last few days; working her shifts and Matt's.

It was 7pm on Tuesday night and Holly sat at the grill with Caroline and Bonnie. Feeling like her first week back had just blurred by.

"I wish he would have taken a few more days off" Caroline worried as she held her straw and moved it in a circular motion in her glass.

"He'll be fine" Bonnie smiled as she tried to push all her thoughts to the back of her mind.

"I hope so" Caroline watched as Matt walked past them.

Holly's gaze washed over the room, _not to bad_ Holly thought to herself, her shift started in half an hour. Holly spotted Damon at the bar; he smiled and stood his feet and walked out. Lately he had been at the bar every night Holly worked; she would sit and chat with him when the place became quiet. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on; something exciting and different.

"The float is coming along really well" Holly changed the subject, knowing it would put a smile on Caroline's face.

"I know, It's going to be great" Caroline's eyes light up full of excitement.

* * *

Holly had been working for two hours when she got asked to help rinse the dishes for the dish-washing machine. Matt had already got started and Holly started rinsing in the sink beside him; watching him as he awkwardly rinsed a dish with one arm covered with a plastic bag to make sure the cast didn't get wet.

"I'm surprised you aren't chatting away with Damon" Matt rinsed off a dish and placed it in the small pile beside him on the counter; not hiding his resentment for Damon.

Holly paused from rinsing "Why does it matter?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders acting as if he didn't care; he couldn't help but be protective over his friends.

"He is a jerk is all, you shouldn't be wasting your time on him" Matt replied and placed the small pile of plates in the dishwasher which was half full.

"I can take care of myself, believe it or not" Holly replied as she placed a rinsed plate onto her pile.

Matt looked at Holly and could see her annoyed expression "I know" Matt let a little laugh slip; as he remembered 8th grade when she hit Tyler in the nose because he was being a jerk.

"What?" Holly asked curious as she paused from rinsing and looked at Matt.

"Nothing, I just remembered 8th grade"

"When I punched Tyler in the nose" Holly giggled, realising how they had come a long way since 8th grade.

"You were a total tom boy back than" Matt teased "Your oversized shirts and your basketball shorts" Matt let out another laugh unintentionally.

Holly smiled "Hey, I wasn't that bad" Holly laughed along with Matt and nudged him lightly with her shoulder.

Matt instantly held his shoulder that had been nudged, pain written all over his face.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, I forgot" Holly was looking at Matt horrified.

Matt let a little smirk surface as he stopped holding his shoulder "Got ya, forgot how easy you were"

Holly grabbed the tea towel that sat on the bench beside her pile of dishes and hit Matt in the stomach.

"I thought I really hurt you, you jerk" Holly's angry scowl turned into a smirk.

* * *

**Remember to Review =D, thanks for reading :D**


	4. What?, When?

**Chapter 4: What? When?**

Holly finished work and drove home, her mother was in the lounge room watching television with Charles.

"A friend is waiting for you upstairs" Laura called out as Holly walked past the room to the stairs.

_Probably Elena or something _Holly speculated wondering why they would be here at this time.

Holly rushed to her room to find out who was here; Holly couldn't believe her eyes as she opened the bedroom door.

There was Maya lying on her bed in her black singlet and pink Betty Boop shorts watching the television which sat on the large chest at the end of Holly's bed.

Maya hadn't changed at all; her long red long hair was still dead straight, her skin was still a light pink and her blue eyes were still always full of life.

Maya got off the bed and greeted Holly with a hug who still stood in the doorway flabbergasted.

Holly hugged her back "What? When?"

"It's good to see you too" Maya replied as she walked back over to the bed and made herself comfortable again.

Holly placed her bag on her desk and sat beside Maya confused, happy and feeling like this was all a dream.

"How did you get here? What about school?" Holly asked, she had so many questions to ask.

Maya looked at Holly, expecting her to be more cheerful "Bus and school is lame and over rated" Maya smirked.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a surprise" Holly smiled apologetically.

"Long day at work?" Maya smirked as she remembered their last conversation over the phone.

"Something like that" Holly smiled, "So how long are you going to be gracing us with your presence?"

"Not sure yet"

"Did your parents freak when you told them you were just leaving?"

"Something like that" Maya's face turned from grief to mischievous; a look Holly hadn't seen before.

"How long?"

"Your mum was very nice to me, not a dragon like I thought she would have been; as long as I please"

Holly was definitely feeling like she was asleep somewhere and this was all a dream.

"Wow, I, this ummm" Holly couldn't manage to forms words no matter how hard she tried to think.

Maya smiled "I can't wait for the tour tomorrow"

"Yeah of course, I have an hour off in between school and work"

Maya rolled her eyes annoyed Holly wasn't going to take the day off "Come on Holly, just blow it off and spend the day with me"

"I can't, but I will be back before you know it"

Maya debated with herself and decided it was probably for the better; she would probably bore Holly to death anyway.

"After work than" Maya smiled.

"Sure, I still can't believe you are here" Holly smiled, holding back the squeal she could feel coming.

LINE BREAKER

**Day 9: Wednesday**

Holly's alarm buzzed at seven in the morning, she turned it off and got up; trying her hardest not to disturb Mia.

She turned on the television and sat down on the couch as she ate her bowl of cereal; she surfed through the channels and stopped on the news.

Young man murdered a couple of days ago and found today in Mystic Falls was written in bold letters on the bottom of the screen as it showed an officer talking above; "He's been identified as Mark Williams; 17 years old"

Holly was still not use to how much things had changed, _poor guy_ she thought to herself.

LINE BREAKER

Holly couldn't get the news out of her thoughts as she sat in History; trying her hardest to concentrate although she couldn't.

"Did you hear about the guy?" Caroline leaned towards Holly's desk which was beside her, the class was talking amongst itself as they worked and talked, while others procrastinated.

"Yeah, did you know him?" Holly asked curious.

"No, but Kylies sisters friend was dating him apparently"

Alaric stared curiously at Holly's necklace and then at her silver flower ring where a pearl sat in the middle, making sure he didn't get caught.

_Could she be? Anything's possible_ he thought to himself.

Elena and Stefan both looked at each other wondering the same thing, _she couldn't_ Elena debated with herself.

LINEBREAKER

Holly headed straight to the grill after school and hung out for the half hour before her shift started unaware Stefan, Elena and Damon were monitoring her where abouts; Damon was 80% sure she wasn't a vampire although sometimes he was completely wrong, not that he would ever admit that.

Elena watched as Holly sat at a table with Caroline and Matt who didn't start for another hour.

"You guys are watching her for nothing; it wasn't her; besides she has been here over a week now"

Stefan knew it was better to be safe than sorry; "Doesn't mean there aren't more bodies hidden that the police haven't found, I just want to make sure"

"How would she get a hold of the gem?" Elena asked no in particular.

"I'm sure if Isobella got her hands on it, it mustn't be that hard" Damon mocked.

"She's not, she can't be" Elena shook her head protesting the idea.

"Well we will find out won't we" Damon smirked and raised an eye brow definitely curious, he was sure she wasn't a vampire and he was hardly ever wrong.

LINE BREAKER

It was 7.30pm and the dinner rush had just ended, Holly was grateful to be able to take a breath as she wiped down some empty tables; she noticed Damon, Elena and Stefan at a table.

Even though she knew exactly what kind of guy Damon was; she still couldn't help but feel an attraction towards him and couldn't figure out why he didn't hide his cockiness and ass like qualities like guys usually do.

Holly smiled at Elena trying to read her expression but failed, she hated how everything had changed. She missed how close they use to be; always talking, giggling and having fun. Now she felt like they barely spoke at all; both Elena and Bonnie felt out of reach and Sophia felt like she was losing them.

Holly shrieked as someone wrapped their arms around her stomach; lifting her off of the ground and twirled her before placing her back on her feet.

Mia was standing in front of Holly with a wide cheeky grin "I thought I would come early, I was getting so bored"

Holly waited until the room stopped spinning "Give me some warning next time" Holly smiled as she composed her balance. Grateful her relationship with Mia hadn't deteriorated.

"We are going out tonight" Mia smiled as she informed Holly.

"It's a school night, plus I don't have a fake I.D, plus I don't finish for another hour" Holly reminded Mia.

"Live a little Holly, it's not like you need the money. It will be fun but we have to start making tracks now, you still have to get dressed"

Holly looked at Elena, noticing her questioning eyes as she looked at Mia and then back to Holly.

"I can't just skip work; she will murder me; tie me up and let rats eat their way through; until they are crawling in the remains of my stomach"

"Still a drama queen who watches way too many horror movies" Mia rolled her eyes.

Tyler smiled from across the room as Holly scanned over his table; she smiled back hoping he wasn't going to come over knowing Mia would recognise the name.

Mia followed her gaze "Is that Tyler? Awww your first; he is gorgeous"

"We can do it another night" Holly replied, trying to hide her embarrassment as her cheeks flushed red.

Mia took her hand and began walking to the back where Holly's handbag waited.

"Let me look at the necklace for a minute" Mia asked as she held out her hand.

"Why?"

"Please?"

Holly sighed in defeat as she unclipped the clasp and handed it to Mia who put it back in Holly's hand bag.

Mia rested her hands on Holly's shoulders as she stared into her eyes "We are going out and you are going to ditch work and have some fun and not worry about school tomorrow" Mia kept her voice low, and stepped closer to Holly so she could just make out what she was saying. One thing Mia learned and never forgot was vampires are everywhere and they can't be trusted.

Mia let her hands fall by her side as Sophia's eyes began to blink "Let's go have some fun" Holly smiled as she grabbed her bag and approached Matt who was picking up dishes and placing them in a tub "I need you to cover for me, just an hour. Please" Holly begged as she clasped her hands together and leaned them under her chin.

"Holly, you can't just ditch work"

"Come on Matt, I'll owe ya"

"Yeah come on Matt" Maya pouted at him.

Matt crossed his arms in defeat "Fine but this is the only time, next time call in sick or something, I need this job Holly"

Holly realised the position she was putting Matt in and felt a wave of guilt and Maya pulled her toward the door before she could back out.

LINE BREAKER

**Thanks for reading and remember to review =D, I'd like to give a big thanks to ****Raina33**** for taking the time to review my story.**


	5. Hung over and late

**Sorry guys, I just realised Maya changed to Mia in a bit or two; I've made sure not to make the same mistake again.**

**Chapter 5: **

**Hung over and late**

"What do you think? Red head might be the new vampire in town?" Damon asked Stefan as they watched Holly and Maya walk out the door.

"Anything is possible"

"Well, I'm no babysitter Stefan, you are going to have to take the reins on this one" Damon finished off the last mouthful of his drink.

"You're just incredibly giving sometimes" Stefan mocked Damon and rolled his eyes "Although I didn't think you would pass an opportunity to see girls dancing; probably grinding against each one other" Stefan added; baiting him.

Damon leaned back in his seat debating with himself about whether he felt like partying "Actually I feel like going out tonight and since you go to school with her you can watch her tomorrow"

"Fine with me" Stefan replied.

"I hope her friend isn't a vampire, for her sake" Elena worried out loud.

"Well if she is a vampire; she would have killed Holly already if she wanted her dead. Beside you love having two handsome vampire boyfriends" Damon smirked at both Elena and Stefan, ignoring their irritated looks.

LINEBREAKER

It was an hour later and Holly and Maya were sitting at a table in the Saloon night club a few towns over, Maya compelled the taxi driver and got they got the ride for free.

There were little tables all around the dance floor and bathrooms one side of the room while the bar was on the other.

"I can't believe mum let us go out, or that you got us in along with free drinks" Holly smiled impressed, she was on her fourth drink, and the buzz was making her mind race.

"I've got the charm, what can I say" Maya smiled.

"Well you need to drink quicker, we've got lots more drinks to get though and even more dancing to do" Maya smirked as she scanned the surroundings and gulped down the rest of her drink and another two drinks were sent over immediately from the bar.

Holly finished her drink and started on the new one; feeling tipsy.

LINE BREAKER

Damon watched as they finished drink after drink and Maya lead Holly to the floor; they laughed and danced well into morning; and when it was close to five he could see the tiredness in Holly's eyes as she took a seat at a nearby table; watching Maya dance with some random guy.

"Isn't it past your bedtime" Damon smirked as he appeared next to Holly's table.

Holly looked up at Damon; her eyes sluggish from all the alcohol.

"Damon!" Holly exclaimed; her speech slurred.

She stood to her feet and hugged Damon and sat back down "Sit down"

Damon smirked and took a seat beside Holly; amused at her drunken state.

"Don't tell anybody, I'm having fun"

"What about school?" Damon questioned.

"School is over rated" Holly leaned over the table; looking up at Damon; trying to stay awake, alcohol always made her more tired than usual after the buzz wore off.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you have already got yourself a guy" Maya chimed drunkenly as she approached the table alone; zigzagging as she walked.

"I'm Damon" He introduced as he looked at Maya sceptically.

"Well where have you been hiding?" Maya asked as she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

Holly looked and Maya and rolled her eyes; there wasn't one guy she hadn't been all over tonight.

"I'll be back" Holly slid off her stool and headed through the door and down the hall which had two doors; male and female.

Maya looked at Damon and stared into his eyes "Let's skip the foreplay shall we" Maya knew she didn't need to compel guys to make out with her but it was fun, especially if their girlfriends were around, Maya loved a good cat fight.

Damon knew he was right and she just confirmed it "I don't think so"

Maya immediately shifted from his lap surprised she had no effect on him, Damon stood and grabbed her arm "Get out of town or I will kill you" Damon warned, "I'll take Holly home"

Maya grabbed his arm "No, I will take her home. Back off Damon or I will hurt you"

Maya walked to the bathrooms and grabbed Holly and took her outside.

"Get on my back" Maya growled at Holly; she couldn't believe Damon was telling her to leave; _He must be a vampire_ Maya thought to herself.

Holly was too drunk to question Maya; she just jumped on Maya's back drunkenly and yelled Giddy up.

Maya sped off at her vampire speed but not too fast; she knew Holly would probably chuck up all over her if she did.

It was a few minutes when they were in front of Holly's place; Holly climbed off Maya's back and leaned over; feeling like she was going to be sick although nothing happened. She stood up straight and Maya was in front of her staring into her eyes "Ignore your mother and go straight to bed, now put your necklace back on" Maya didn't bother compelling Holly to forget about the speeding ride back knowing she would be too drunk to remember.

Maya watched as Holly came too and put her necklace on and they headed in side. Laura had fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for Holly. As Laura was starting to come to Maya was already kneeling over the chair in front of Maya.

"You're tired, go to bed" Maya ordered.

LINE BREAKER

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Damon asked as he walked into the house a little tipsy.

Stefan shushed him and looked down at Elena who had fallen asleep on Stefan.

"Whoops, my bad" Damon chuckled as he sat on the other end of the couch "So?" Damon asked Stefan trying not to raise his voice.

"Bad news"

Elena started to stir awake; blinking a few times before noticing Damon was sitting on the couch with her feet lying across his knees.

Elena slowly sat up; wanting to know if he found out anything.

"Perfect timing Elena, Well I need to give you the good news before the bad; so here it is: I found the vampire and it's Maya, we don't have to kill Holly after all"

Elena leaned back on the couch grabbing hold of Stefan's hand; she was so worried and scared something terrible would happen to Holly and her family.

"We have to do something" Elena squeezed Stefan's hand tighter.

"Well she is sloppy and young, I can kill her tonight" Damon smirked and chuckled at the idea.

"For now we don't do anything, you don't do anything Damon; until you have sobered up" Stefan ordered him.

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked, wanting Maya gone.

"We have to take her out" Stefan was clearly not as enthusiastic as Damon at the idea of killing her; he couldn't help but feel sorry for being a new vampire but she still killed someone and there is probably more bodies she has discarded of.

"This might be fun" Damon sat back on the couch and relaxed, close to sleeping.

"Come on Elena, let's get you to bed, remember Damon; Stay put" Stefan warned as he stood to his feet; hoping the alcohol would put Damon to sleep quickly.

LINE BREAKER

Holly woke up; feeling horrible and wretched, her stomach ached and she felt nauseous and her head thumped with pain.

"Great, just what I need" Holly groaned in pain as she sat up and looked at her clock 10am stared back at her and she quickly jumped to her feet.

"Fuck, damn it why didn't mum wake me up" Holly cursed out loud as she shot off like a rocket; getting changed and brushing her teeth and sped off to school.

Maya smirked as she kept her face concealed under the covers, Laura had come in at 7am on the dot and Maya had told her to buzz off.

Holly gently closed the car door; knowing a slam would make the drilling in her head worse.

She slipped into history and took her seat still half asleep and with bed hair even after she spent a few minutes trying to neaten it in the car.

"Nice of you to finally join us" Saltzman passed her a handout she missed on receiving before continuing to teach his class.

Elena and Stefan both looked at Holly worried while Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler looked at her suspiciously wanting to know why she was so late considering she was always punctual to her classes.

Holly leaned over her desk; her hand resting against the side of her face as she watched Saltzman talking but couldn't focus to make out what he was saying.

LINE BREAKER


	6. The truth

**Sorry it's taken me so long and that I still haven't updated my other story New in town or Lover from the past, I had long chapters all written up ready to go and they got deleted and I was/still am suffering writers block and have started frocing myself to write again, I'm hoping it will help and I will be writing up chapters for my other stories real soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**The truth**

There was a minute to go of class as Holly gripped the edge of her desk; ready to run to the toilets as she felt the alcohol trying to resurface.

"Holly, stay behind please" Saltzman instructed just before the bell rang.

Holly tried to act like she was fine as she stood in front of Saltzman; although it was written all over her face.

"You're about to puke aren't you?"

"Yep" Holly nodded as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"See me after school, go"

Holly left the classroom rushing to the toilets; only just making it in time for the contents of her stomach to make it into the toilet bowl and not the floor.

Caroline and Bonnie followed her into the toilets worried as Elena and Stefan watched feeling helpless.

"We have got to do something Stefan" Elena felt terrible and full of worry.

"I know and we will but for now, we can't just jump into anything, for all we know she has friends here; we have to be careful" Stefan replied; worried for Elena's safety.

"Are you ok?" Caroline called to Holly through the door.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now" Holly unlocked the door and stepped out, confident there was nothing left in her stomach at all.

Bonnie handed her a bottle of water and a couple of aspirins with an apologetic look for how distant she had been toward her.

"You need this more than I do" Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks" Holly replied and threw the aspirins to the back of her mouth and took a small mouthful of water, trying to ignore the drilling in her skull.

"Big night I take it?" Caroline asked, waiting for the gossip.

"Very" Holly shook her head annoyed with herself, she hated the feeling of losing control but Maya has always been able to talk Holly into drinking.

"Well don't worry you make bed hair look hot" Caroline smirked and giggled trying to lighten the mood.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Holly smirked, already feeling much better.

"Matt would love that" Bonnie added as she opened the door and held it for Caroline and Holly, wondering why guys got into girl on girl action so much.

"Guys are just so weird sometimes" Caroline laughed as they walked down the hall past Elena.

Elena smiled and they smiled back; Elena felt like they were moving on without her, that they were getting back to normal without her.

Although she didn't blame Holly or Caroline for feeling left out at times; knowing how much it had hurt Caroline.

Stefan could see the longing in Elena's eyes as she watched them joke and walk down the corridor laughing; Matt approached and put his arm around Caroline and Elena instantly pictured how just a year ago it use to be her under Matt's arm walking with Caroline, Holly and Bonnie.

Stefan put his arm around Elena and placed a kiss on her forehead trying to make her feel better.

* * *

Holly parked her car in the drive way and unlocked the front door; making her way up stairs after listening to Saltzman's lecture for half an hour.

Holly noticed Maya was still in bed half covered by the blanket.

"Come on Maya, its 3pm. Stop being a lazy ass" Holly teased as she opened the curtains. She watched as Maya shrieked and her skin began to burn under the sun; Holly blinked and Maya was gone.

"Maya?" Holly called out dazed.

_I'm losing my mind_ Holly decided.

"Close the curtains" Maya tried not to sound nasty as the burning healed.

Holly stood in front of the window confused at what she had just seen "What the hell just happened to you? Am I having a stroke? Oh my god I'm having a stroke!" Holly spoke frantically.

"No you're not, just close the curtains and I will tell you what's going on" Maya stayed under the bed, surprised this didn't happen sooner.

_I should have just told her last night and saved myself the burn _Maya deliberated.

Holly closed the curtains and waited for Maya to appear and Maya moved out from under the bed trying to read Holly's expression.

"Why did you burn?" Holly asked; trying to ignore the thumping of her heart as it sped up dramatically the closer Maya stepped towards her.

Holly knew the answer but needed to hear it from Maya, Holly has always loved reading about the supernatural, imagined herself in the world. As scared as she was a part of her was also excited, although the fear was more overpowering.

"Don't freak out Holly, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Why did you burn?" Holly started to raise her voice.

"Remember how many times I told you vampires were real, well I was right Holly; I found one that turned me; he turned my life around he gave me strength and power. Do you realise what this means, we can go everywhere see everything; watch as the world changes"

Holly tried to speak but nothing came out, her head was a pile of spinning mess she couldn't slow down or steady.

"We can live forever Holly"

"No, this is; this is, just crazy. This stuff isn't real, it doesn't, it's called fiction for a reason" Holly started to go into denial.

"We use to talk about how awesome it would be for hours Holly and you can be one, you can be strong, run crazy fast"

"Burn in the sun" Holly added irritated Maya was forcing it all so quickly on her.

"We can get something to make it so we can walk in the sun!"

After a few minutes of silence the fear and shock disappeared and Holly's head stopped spinning.

_It's Maya she won't hurt me_ Holly reassured herself.

"Well I guess you can't come meet my friends at the grill than" Holly remembered she had come to get Maya to go to the grill.

"That could be a problem" Maya laughed "How about you see if you can arrange it for a later time and you can ask me questions while we wait?"

"Ok" Holly replied; feeling like she was going crazy and this was all just a dream she was going to wake from any minute now.

Holly had so many questions she didn't where to start, so she decided to ask the most obvious questions first.

"So what's it like? Being a vampire? And be completely honest with me" Holly asked, knowing that in most vampire stories, vampires are murderous creatures with no concern for anything or anyone but themselves.

"It's the best feeling Holly, the strength, the speed, knowing I'm not going to grow old"

"Do you kill people?" Holly asked as she remembered the news bulletin about the dead body they found and instantly realised the possibility of their being a connection.

"At first I couldn't help it, the first week was the hardest, but I don't need to kill to feed" Maya dodged the question and left out the part that she prefers to kill the person, it was too hard to stop feeding once she started.

Maya could see the judgement in Holly's eyes "But you know, you can pull a Edward and eat animals if you are that way inclined, or you can drink from blood bags, but trust me way less fun" Maya knew as judgey as Holly was being now, not even she would be able to resist the urge to kill once she was turned.

"How many people have you killed?" Holly asked trying not to show the judgement on her face, she knew Maya was dodging the question but Holly had to know.

As cool as it sounded to be a vampire, Holly wasn't so sure she wanted to be one anymore, she didn't want to kill innocent people, she didn't want to be like Maya in that way.

"It doesn't matter Holly, trust me the pro's outweigh the cons"

Holly decided to give up on asking how many people Maya had killed knowing she wasn't going to answer the question, which made Holly worry even more.

"So you are super fast, strong, immortal but you also feel pain and I'm guessing there is a way to kill vampires, am I missing anything?" Holly asked wanting to know all the facts, good and bad.

_Is it weird I'm taking this so well? _Holly asked herself.

"Well, I can make people forget and I can compel them to do anything I want, but yeah we feel pain and can be killed if our heart is pierced by anything woody and we need to be invited in to a house" Maya smirked trying to heighten the mood.

"You're not going to feed off of my friend's or my family right? Please tell me you haven't been compelling my mother!" Holly had to ask worried for their safety, if anything happened to them because of Holly bringing Maya here, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"No of course not! And I've only compelled your mother once by accident, I haven't learnt to control it, but I promise I won't do it again. You know even before I was a vampire I was very persuasive" Maya lied; the first thing she mastered was compulsion.

"Isn't it like taking away their rights? How could you compel my mother, when?" Holly asked annoyed and irritated.

"I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident and I promise I won't do it again, please forgive me?"

Holly just sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't hate Maya for an accident "Fine but if you compel anyone again; you are going to have to leave, got it?"

"Got it" Maya smiled.

* * *

Holly sat at the two tables joined together happy to see Maya getting along with Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Tyler.

At first Holly didn't want to go, worried Maya would slip up again but Maya promised she would make sure not to let herself slip.

She didn't know what to think about all this vampire business, she had only just got back, could she leave her friends again so suddenly and without explanation? Could she handle being a murderous vampire?

_Not all vampires can be evil? Maybe I don't have to be like Maya_ Holly thought to herself.

Her shift started in half an hour and Holly still felt like she was dreaming.

"Oh please, Holly was the opposite of a saint, total bad influence" Maya joked and laughed along with everyone else on the table.

Holly noticed Elena with Stefan and Damon as they sat at a table down the other end of the room.

"I'll be right back" Holly excused herself.

"Hey, you didn't reply to my text?" Holly smiled and nodded at Damon and Stefan before focussing on Elena.

"Sorry, I haven't looked at my phone all day. So how is everything going with Maya?" Elena asked.

Holly ignored what she had learned earlier in the day and smiled "Fine, great"

"I thought your mum would have totally sent her back to Canada" Elena tried to figure out if Holly knew what Maya really was.

"Me too, guess my mother has a heart after all" Holly smiled, suddenly asking herself if Maya had accidentally compelled her and not Told Holly about it.

_No she didn't _Holly reassured herself. Maya has always been charismatic and persuasive even before she was a vampire. Holly always thought Maya would make a great sales women; she knew exactly what to say to get her way.

"Well she seems... nice" Elena replied and forced a smile, wishing Maya was gone already.

"Yeah, she is. Well I better get back before she says anything embarrassing, you're welcome to join" Holly smiled before walking back to the table.

"Well she has no clue" Elena rubbed her forehead annoyed and frustrated.

"Don't worry Elena I won't let her hurt Holly" Stefan whispered to Elena.

"What was that about?" Maya asked Holly as she sat down.

"Elena didn't get my text is all" Holly shook off the thought as Maya looked over at Damon giving him the evil eye before she turned her attention back to the table.

"So how many guys were falling at your feet?" Matt started to ask Holly the questions he hadn't gotten around to yet.

Holly could see the questioning eyes as Tyler waited for an answer.

"Too many if you ask me, poor Lachlan was heartbroken when she left him" Maya answered the question for her and Holly gave Maya her 'what the hell' look.

Holly hid her annoyance at Maya from the rest of the table, annoyed she was spilling her personal love life and basically shouting to the whole room.

"I bet he was hot like Chase Crawford, I mean have you seen him lately?" Caroline changed the subject picking up on Holly's annoyance at Maya and Holly smiled at Caroline grateful.

"I know, so gorgeous and the movie The Covenant oh my god" Bonnie helped to try and steer the conversion away from Lachlan, she felt it was the least she owed Holly considering she had hardly spent any time with Holly since her return.

Holly looked at the clock and it was time to start her two hour shift; Caroline, Matt and Bonnie had already left by 7.30 leaving Tyler and Maya and Holly could feel a part of her, worried and questioning her decision of Maya meeting and hanging out with her friends.

Holly felt like she was on a rocking boat getting pushed from side to side; one side of her still trusted Maya and believed every word she was saying but the other side was worried and felt like she couldn't trust Maya.

"See you in two hours" Holly smiled at Maya and Tyler before starting her shift.

Elena was annoyed they couldn't talk about their next move; knowing Maya would hear every word; Elena couldn't stop worrying; couldn't stop feeling on edge.

Maya could see why Holly spent her night with Tyler before she left for Canada; so _gorgeous and mouth watering_ Maya though to herself as she checked to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"I better go" Tyler stood to his feet an hour into Holly's shift, he felt wiped out and just wanted to lay down.

As Maya watched Tyler leave, he had ignited something in Maya; leaving her craving for some fun; guy's hands all over her body as they moved to music "See you around" Maya smiled and stood to her feet; walking to the back where Holly was staking dishes.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS :D, REMEMBER TO REVIEW **


	7. Close call

**Chapter 7: **

**Close call**

Elena, Damon and Stefan watched as Maya held hold of Holly's hand and began to lead her out of the grill.

Brianna appeared in front of them; a scowl across her face.

"Ah-nuh, not again Holly; you still have an hour left; than you can go be an idiot and sneak into some club, which I don't approve of by the way if mum asks" Brianna lectured as she crossed her arms.

"I have to go; its $3 shot night" Holly replied un-phased by Brianna's evil eye, she had never felt the need for anything as strong as this before in her life, it was all she could think about.

"Who says?" Brianna demanded.

"Me" Maya replied, as a smirk spread across her face.

"There's only an hour left, just finish your shift" Brianna almost pleaded with Holly knowing the reaction this was going to cause with their mother.

"Can't" Holly replied as she walked around Brianna with Maya following closely behind.

"I shouldn't have dropped out of college" Brianna snarled annoyed.

Elena, Stefan and Damon watched as Brianna clenched her fists and went back to work.

Damon stood to his feet; he was over Maya and this was his chance to kill her and get rid of the body.

"Wait, you stay with Elena. I'll take care of this" Stefan stood to his feet knowing Damon would do something stupid, not thinking about what Maya might do to Holly.

Stefan knew Maya was in town for a reason, she wanted Holly, and the longer Maya was around, the more people were going to die.

"Be careful" Elena kissed Stefan before he left.

* * *

It was three hours later and Stefan sat out the front of the Saloon out of view but listened to Maya and Holly the whole time; making sure Holly was safe.

He followed them but kept his distance as Maya sped off with Holly on her back; they paused at a nearby park and sat on the swings.

Maya finally noticed Holly nauseous look still hadn't passed; like it had last time within a handful of minutes.

"Are you ok Holly?" Maya asked as she watched Holly's pupils which were a lot more sluggish and they began rolling back into the back of her skull. She caught Holly as she began to fall forward.

Maya had been having so much fun that she hadn't even been paying attention to Holly and thought her quietness was just because she was tired.

"Holly!" Maya shook her as she held her in her arms; she could hear her heart beating out of her chest and could tell it was close to its last few beats.

Maya didn't want it to happen like this, she wanted Holly to tell her she wanted it, now Holly was going to be pissed.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan asked as he knelt beside Holly checking her pulse.

"I don't know, she was, we were and then she just"

Stefan bit into his wrist knowing he had no time to think about it, he couldn't let her die, couldn't take the choice away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maya asked ready to get Holly away from him.

"I'm going to save her life, unlike you" Stefan snapped venomously as he opened her mouth and held his dripping wrist over her lips so she could swallow some of his blood.

Maya took a step back confused as she watched Stefan feed Holly his blood, Maya hadn't been taught about the effects of vampire blood on humans, she bailed early from the lessons.

Stefan wanted to get rid of Maya there and then, whatever it took, annoyed he had let it get this far; he knew the amount of alcohol they were guzzling down wasn't safe for humans and he couldn't help but scold himself for not intervening before it got to this point.

"I'm taking her back to my house so she can get better, try and stop me and I will end your pathetic life right here and now. And we both know you're not in a state to fight" Stefan picked Holly up off the ground and sped off, if Holly wasn't his main concern he would of killed Maya.

Maya kicked at the ground furiously; angry with herself but Stefan was right she couldn't get Holly back from two older and sober vampires.

* * *

Elena looked at Stefan in horror as she saw Holly in his arms.

"What did Maya do to her; is she ok?" Elena worried as she stood from the couch and Stefan layed Holly where Elena was waiting.

Damon's annoyance was growing stronger and stronger,he wanted to stake Maya already, she was clumsy with her body discarding and he hadn't been keeping a low profile for no reason.

"Alcohol poisoning" Stefan replied hoping he had given Holly enough blood.

Elena noticed the blood smeared under her chin and around her mouth "Do you think you made it in time?" Elena asked Stefan "We should get her to the hospital so they can pump her stomach"

"We can keep a better eye on her here. There's some Ipecac in the medicine cupboard; we just need to wait until she wakes up"

"What if Maya kills her family?" Elena worried.

"Don't worry, she won't" Stefan reassured Elena who was having trouble holding back the tears.

Stefan knew if Maya was here for what he thought she was, killing Holly's family could ruin it all and make Holly hate her forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing guys and remember to review =D**


	8. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 8: **

**Truth hurts**

Holly woke up feeling confused and sore. She tried to remember what had happened to her but it just came up blank.

"Oh my god, you're finally awake" Elena's face lit up as she kneeled to Holly's eye level beside the couch.

"What happened? We were drinking and dancing and then we left, I got drunk again didn't I?" Holly asked worried, she was never able to stop herself around Maya, even while they were in Canada.

"You need to stay away from Maya" Elena worried.

"She has her flaws but she is my friend Elena and she hasn't shut me out of her life" Holly had been trying to forget about the space between them and pretend that nothing had changed but it was getting harder.

"She's dangerous don't you see what she is doing to you? Why don't you wear my bracelet or perfume?" Elena knew it wouldn't change anything if she told her she was protecting Holly.

"I'm not going to turn my back on her just because of what she is, the bracelet gets in the way at work and I still have half of my other bottle left, anymore questions?" Holly immediately started hating herself after she realised what she has just said.

_Elena can't know what I meant by that_ Holly reassured herself.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing, _Holly knows?_

"You know what she is?" Elena asked confused.

"Do you know what she is?" Holly answered her question with a question also confused.

_Is this what Elena has been hiding from me?_ Holly wondered.

"Yes I know what she is" Elena replied knowing what was going to happen to Maya, what had to happen to Maya and she felt terrible for Holly.

"How? Is this what you have been keeping from me? Are you a?" Holly paused, thinking it was crazy just thinking about it let alone saying it out loud but Maya did say there was a way to walk in the sun.

"I'm not a vampire, how long have you known about Maya?" Elena asked.

"Not long, how do you know about vampires?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you stay away from Maya" Elena started.

"I want to go home" Holly interrupted Elena and kicked off the blanket and stood to her feet, Elena was still determined on shutting Holly out and Holly had had enough.

"It's not safe Holly, she is using her abilities on you, making you do things you don't want too. You need to wear the bracelet I gave you, you nearly died last night!" Elena tried not to scream as she stood to her feet also, her eyes begin to tear.

Holly wasn't expecting that, she thought she just got wasted.

Holly sat back down on the chair dazed at everything that was happening.

"What are you talking about?" Holly asked, feeling guilty she was bringing Elena to tears.

Elena sat beside her; grabbing hold of her hand "You're heart nearly stopped beating from alcohol poisoning; Stefan saved you and brought you back here"

"You're lying and what do you mean saved me?" Holly shook her head in disbelief as she stood to her feet and grabbed her shoes, waiting for Elena to reply.

"I can't tell you, please just stop Holly, and stay here where you are safe" Elena begged.

"Wait a minute, you know about vampires because Stefan is a vampire right?" Holly asked as it all suddenly clicked and started to make sense.

"Just stay here" Elena continued to plead.

"You're still not going to answer me? I've got to go" Holly replied annoyed and started to walk to the door.

"No, just stop!" Elena walked after her grabbing her arm.

Holly hated that she was hurting Elena but she knew Maya wouldn't deliberately hurt her and she couldn't believe Elena was still refusing to answer her, even after she figured it out.

"Is there going to be a cat fight?" Damon questioned as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Let me guess, you're a vampire as well" Holly turned her attention to Damon "Look I need to go home and check on Maya" Holly added as she grabbed her arm back from Elena's grip.

"Vampire's Pfft as if and if I recall you were the one that practically died not Maya" Damon smirked knowing there was no need to be convincing, Holly figured it out and wasn't going to believe him if he said he wasn't a vampire anyway.

"Yes I'm a vampire and you can't go home Holly, Maya is bad news" Stefan appeared beside Elena's side.

"And you two vampires are what saints? The Cullen's of this world?" Holly scoffed annoyed they were painting Maya as the villain.

"Well that's just plain offensive, do I look like I sparkle?" Damon didn't hide his resentment.

"Whatever fine, I'll walk" Holly walked outside, going through everything in her mind.

_Maya's a vampire, Stefan and Damon are vampires, I almost died, vampires are real, and vampires are real? This is just crazy_ Holly conversed with herself.

"I'll take her home" Damon rolled his eyes bored as he left and caught up with her.

Damon stopped the car four blocks away, he wanted to try and talk some sense into Holly and knew Maya would be on the lookout.

"Why are we stopping here?" Holly asked confused.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute, you know Elena is just worried about you" Damon spoke first as they sat in silence.

"How did Stefan save me?" Holly asked, ignoring Damon's comment, she needed to know.

"He feed you his blood and it healed you" Damon replied without hesitating, Damon didn't understand why everyone handled Holly so fragilely, he didn't know her that well but he already knew Holly could handle everything that had happened and was happening and more. He knew from the moment he saw her, it's in her blood.

"I drank his blood?" Holly stared out the window and shook it off she was already dwelling on everything and didn't need to add more to the list.

"Why does Elena hate Maya so much?" Holly asked.

Holly couldn't see what they saw, she only saw Maya her friend, the person she trusted, blinding her to Maya's manipulation.

"Because she is controlling you" Damon started.

"No, she wouldn't compel me" Holly retorted.

Damon was surprised at how much Holly knew "I take she has told you all about how wonderful it is being a vampire" Damon mocked and sneered.

"I take it you disagree"

"We found more bodies, drained of blood, killed by Maya. I know you don't want to believe it but Maya isn't Maya anymore, not completely, she is all about the kill and the blood, she is a very young vampire" Damon informed Holly as he steered the conversation elsewhere.

"Why are you talking to me about this? I though Elena didn't want me having anything to do with this, I mean that is what she wants right?" Holly asked refusing to think about what Damon had just told her let alone talk about it. Already the guilt was starting to pull Holly down.

_Those people died because of me, I brought Maya here_ Holly pushed the thought away.

"I think you can handle it, why is she here?" Damon asked, hoping that if he reminded Holly what Maya was here for, Holly would be able to see clearly and not be blinded by Maya.

Holly paused as she though back to everything Maya had said to her "She wants me to turn" Holly replied, surprised at how calm her voice was.

"Is that what you want?" Damon asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to die or get old. I know it's the way of life but I just, I don't know. I mean I want a family as well, I want to have children, eventually" Holly replied, since finding out about Maya's secret yesterday after school Holly has spent nearly every minute asking herself the same question.

"You know she isn't going to give you a choice"

"No, you're wrong she wouldn't, not if I decided against it"

"You really believe that don't you?" Damon laughed, almost shocked at how easily Maya was deceiving Holly.

"I..." Holly started.

"Maybe I gave you too much credit, you are too easy to manipulate" Damon interrupted trying not to be too hard on her; he played Katherine's fool many years ago after all.

"She's my friend Damon"

"She's a vampire" Damon retorted angrily.

"So you're saying I shouldn't trust you anymore or Stefan?"

"I think you are making a huge mistake, did she tell you the process of becoming a vampire?"

Holly couldn't believe she hadn't thought to ask that question sooner "How?"

"You have to drink a vampire's blood and then die and then feed on a human, she is probably compelling you to drink her blood, you know just in case you decided against it"

"I thought you were my friend?" Holly asked, hurt by how he was looking at her like she was the dumbest person on earth.

"Why do you think I am warning you?" Damon retorted "She has to die Holly, she is going to blow our cover" Damon added.

"You can't kill her! Please!" Holly begged.

"The only way she is going to leave town is with you Holly, once you get turned there is no way of getting turned back!" Damon warned.

"I just need time to think Damon, you can't kill her!"

"But I can" Damon smirked.

Holly went to storm out of the car until Damon pulled her back in, he handed Holly her locket necklace she thought she had lost "Where did you get this? I've been looking for it" Holly asked, she rarely forgot to put on her necklace, she didn't care if she looked like an idiot wearing the dragon pendent and locket at the same time, she hasn't been able to find it for the last two days.

Her grandmother brought it for her on her 14th birthday, and she died three weeks later.

"When Elena gets determined. She knows no boundaries" Damon smirked.

"So she took it and gave it to you to give it back to me?" Holly asked confused.

"It's filled with vervain Elena was going to give it to you last night but you were busy partying and this morning didn't go so well" Damon left out the part that they didn't need to put any in there because it was already filled with vervain.

Elena noticed Holly wasn't wearing her bracelet very often, Holly would take it off for work and forget to put it back on until later the next day, Elena knew she needed to get vervain in that necklace as soon as she found out Maya was a vampire.

Elena was surprised Mia brought her lie so easily, Elena had told Maya Holly had borrowed something of hers and she was quickly grabbing it while Holly was at work.

Elena got in and out in tact but got raked over the coals by Stefan and Damon after they found out.

"Vervain?" Holly asked.

"It stops vampires from being able to compel you and if you ingest it, it poisons us... temporarily" Damon smirked. "It's just like the bracelet Elena gave you and the dragon pendant Maya got you" Damon added

"See! Maya is protecting me, why else would she give me a vervain pendant?" Holly snapped, still hating Damon knowing he had made up his mind and there was only one thing she could do to save Maya but she knew there was no point trying to get out of the car, not until he had finished talking.

"So you're telling me she hasn't asked you to take it off?" Damon asked with his 'you know I'm right' smirk, hoping this would be the eye opener.

Holly glared at him before she left and this time he didn't pull her back.

"There's a stake in the vase, compliments of Elena" Damon caught up with Holly and whispered in her ear before he was back in the car and driving away.

Holly raced home slowing down as she turned onto her block, she took a deep breath as she clutched her locket in her hand.

_He's wrong, he's_ _lying _Holly told herself as she walked into the house up to her room.

"Damon is going to kill you" Holly walked into her dimly lit room, the lamp shone and sat on her bed side table, and thick blankets covered the curtains to make sure no light got through.

Maya immediately moved from the bed and appeared in front of Holly relief showing on her face, she immediately stood to her feet and turned on the T.V and Holly's iPod dock.

"You're ok" Maya sighed with relief. "What did he say?" Maya added.

"Just that he knows what you are and he is going to kill you, I guess he is a vampire hunter" Holly played dumb.

"I'd like to see him try, then we turn you and get out of here a.s.a.p, use our vampire speed" Maya added, knowing he couldn't get in unless he was invited in, she was surprised Damon didn't tell Holly what he really was.

"Turn me?" Holly questioned.

"I thought you wanted to be a vampire" Maya became confused, it was perfect, she would feed Holly some more of her blood just in case and then kill her and get Holly to feed on her sister or her mother, whichever was home or whoever answered their phone first.

"Maya, I, I don't know, this is a huge decision, one I can't take back, I need time to think"

"You don't have time to think, if we want to get out of here alive we have got to do this a.s.a.p" Maya snapped.

"At least let me say goodbye my friends"

Maya placed her hands on Holly's shoulders "You are going to go to school for ten minutes and see your friends and act like everything is ok, than you are going to come straight home" Holly watched as Maya's pupils grew and shrank back to normal size, just like what happened when Maya compelled the bouncer and bartender last night.

"I'm going to school for ten minutes and coming straight home" Holly played along, feeling like her heart had been torn out.

_Damon was right, they were right, I'm so stupid _Holly made sure not to let the devastation show on her face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to comment and let me know what you think, cheers =D**


	9. Night away

**Chapter 9: **

**Night away**

As Holly drove to school she remembered the process of becoming a vampire and the news of the dead bodies, Maya's dead bodies.

'_You need to feed on a human'_

Holly arrived late to history; she stayed for longer than ten minutes knowing Maya couldn't do anything about it.

Elena and Stefan instantly felt relieved at the sight of Holly.

Holly rushed out of class to her locker, even though Maya had been lying to her and using her compulsion on her, there was still the part of Holly that wanted to go home and go through the transition but she didn't want to kill people.

The other half of her wanted to run the opposite way, she couldn't trust Maya anymore and she didn't want to leave her friends forever, didn't want to lose the chance to go through human experiences.

"You're wearing your necklace" Elena hugged Holly grateful she was still alive.

"Yeah, thanks I guess" Holly replied, drowning in her thoughts, she had a life changing decision to make and she couldn't decide. She was choosing between her lifelong friends and Maya who she's only known for nine months, she felt the decision should be easy, without question she should have already made her decision choosing Mystic Falls but being immortal was something Holly had only ever been able to dream about and now it was a possibility.

_No it's not a possibility, but I could learn to control it_ Holly argued with herself, she kept changing her mind, one minute telling herself she can't turn into a vampire, she can't kill people and leave her friends and the next she is making excuses in favour of becoming a vampire.

_What's wrong with you!_ Holly was becoming extremely frustrated.

"She has killed people Holly, I'm sorry I wish it didn't have to be this way" Stefan talked regretfully, having no idea if Damon had told Holly; he knew she was trying not to think about it and forget it and Stefan wished Maya had just left for Holly's sake.

"I know Stefan" Holly slammed her locker before storming off.

"I hate this" Elena sighed into Stefan's chest, wishing this wasn't happening.

"I know" Stefan kissed the top of Elena's head.

_I will flip a coin and let it decide besides I can't let her die? But she killed innocent people and lied to me, compelled me, nearly killed me! But she is still my friend! I need to make sure she is ok _Holly finally decided.

Holly rushed home searching the house frantically although no one was home, not even Maya and Holly felt her heart get caught in her chest.

"I didn't kill her unfortunately, she wasn't here when I got here" Damon snarled disappointed as he appeared right in front of Holly.

"I'm sorry that makes you so sad but if she's gone it means you don't have to kill anymore" Holly snapped.

"She is still in Mystic Falls and why are you protecting her? Have you already made up your mind?"

"No but she's my friend, I can't let her die"

"The thirst for blood controls you, you won't care who you are draining to death, it's better than feeling anything, your emotions are 100 times stronger, is that what you want?" Damon questioned.

"I wish I knew"

"You act like this is your only chance to be turned, ever! You do realise there are other vampires out there, Maya isn't the only vampire in the whole world" Damon reminded Holly.

"Are you offering?" Holly glared.

"I'm just saying, there are plenty more opportunities out there if you decide you want to take the vamp road" Damon smirked.

Holly knew he was right but she couldn't let Maya die but she didn't want to leave.

_Did I just make up my min_d? Holly asked herself waiting for the reasoning to turn into a vampire to start, although they didn't come.

"I'm going to get her out of here, she doesn't need to die" Holly crossed her arms determined.

"She is just going to keep coming back unless you leave with her, you really want to keep putting your friends and families lives in danger?"

"Maybe I will leave with her than"

"If you were going to do that, you would have already"

"How did you get in, I thought vampires had to be invited in?"

"It's a long boring story" Damon replied, he wasn't sure if Holly knew about the founders council, Laura had found some more old stuff of her husband's that the council was looking for, Laura found it and Liz sent Damon to collect.

"So why haven't you killed Maya already?" Holly asked through barred teeth.

"Have you not wondered why you mother rarely leaves the house lately? Or if she isn't home Brianna is?" Damon questioned.

"No, should have I?"

"She can snap your mother or Bianca's neck before I get to her"

Holly knew she couldn't keep pretending her friend hadn't changed, not after knowing that Damon was right. Maya had one mission and she didn't care about anything else or who she hurt in the process.

"Well thanks, for not, you know" Holly struggled saying thank you considering he was on a mission to kill her friend.

"You know she planned on your mother or your sister being the person you fed on to turn?" Damon hoped this would help push Holly out of the way, knowing she was going to get in the way trying to protect Maya.

Damon watched as Holly looked at him speechless, trying to deny it and then he was gone.

Holly called her mother letting her know she was going to be staying at Bonnie's and then headed to the store and started stocking up on junk food, she needed to get away for a night, Holly knew it wasn't a good sign when she knew there was truth behind everything Damon was saying and she also knew Maya wouldn't kill her family knowing it would only deter Holly and leave her hating Maya for as long as she lived (human or vampire)

"Are you stoned?" Tyler smirked as he approached Holly with her basket full in the confectionary aisle.

"No, I'm going away for a couple of days, just going to go where the road takes me"

"By yourself?" Tyler worried.

"Yeah, it's to last minute to organise" Holly started.

"I'll come, you shouldn't be on the road alone it's a dangerous world out there" Tyler interrupted.

"Are you serious?" Holly faced Tyler surprised and grateful she didn't have to be alone until she remembered she had a psychotic vampire friend trying to turn her.

_It's daylight; there are only so many places she could be hiding out, _s_he couldn't follow me even if she wanted to _Holly decided.

"100%"

* * *

Holly felt better already as they hit the road with the windows down, the music blasting, the fresh air and the scenery. She shut it out, pretending nothing had changed.

"I can't believe we haven't done this before" Holly drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the beat of the music as Crush by David Archuleta filled the car.

Holly and Tyler pretended the lyrics had no connection to them or that the song wasn't saying what they were too afraid to say.

"Maybe it should be a new ritual" Tyler suggested, getting antsy from the song.

"We tried that before remember, movie night and then you told all your friends you were touching my boobs"

"That was in 7th grade and you got me back for that remember" Tyler grinned, he was so embarrassed he faked to be sick for a week.

"I was speaking of that with Matt just the other day" Holly laughed.

"You still pack that much of a punch?"

"We could always find out"

'_I thought we were friends, I guess I was wrong'_ Holly typed the message and sent it to Maya before she turned her phone off after the tenth call from Elena and the twentieth from Maya.

It was 9pm and Holly and Tyler sat on the motel bed watching a movie and eating a heap of junk food.

"So tomorrow we are going to spend the day by the pool" Holly smiled; forcing herself not to think about Maya. She was going to look past the whole Maya compelling her but she could never forgive Maya knowing either her mother or sister were going to the human Holly was meant to chow down on.

_She can't track me right? No she can't that's just silly _Holly laughed it off.

"You're going to be wearing a bikini right?" Tyler smirked.

"God, you're such a guy sometimes" She smirked and rolled her eyes as she nudged him.

Being with Tyler left her feeling safe, even though she knew he was no match for a vampire, she felt like nothing could hurt her.

"That's a compliment right?" He asked as he began tickling her side.

Holly has always been extremely ticklish and buckled over in hysterics.

"Stop" She laughed and wriggled, trying to get free.

Tyler stopped tickling her and she sat back up pushing him.

"I'm glad we're doing this, you never answered any of my emails while I was away" Holly focussed on the movie.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I just didn't know what to say" Tyler smiled apologetically; trying to catch Holly's gaze.

"It's ok, I don't blame you; I did pull the ditch routine after all" She finally stopped focussing on the T.V and looked at Tyler and immediately felt a pull towards him and they both inched closer toward each other.

"You stole my move" He smirked as he moved his hand and rested it on her cheek.

"Tye, I can't handle anything serious right now, if you got hurt because of me" Holly started and stopped wishing she could tell him the full story but a part of her still clung to the hope that it wasn't really happening and it was all just a dream that was now turning into a nightmare.

"So we just have fun?" Tyler suggested as he ran his hand to her chin and Holly instantly felt relaxed under his touch.

Holly didn't think about it; she didn't need to. She wanted Tyler; there was no point denying it.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her; pressing her lips against his as she layed down and pulled him on top of her breaking the tender moment as the lust grew stronger.

Finally she wasn't stuck in her thoughts; she was having fun as she began to unbutton Tyler's shirt.

Within minutes all their clothes were scattered on the floor as they thrived under the sheets purring in each other's ear.

When it was over they both layed in a silent embrace both unsure what to say "I didn't think this would happen again" Holly broke the silence as she mused out loud and drew shaped on Tyler's chest.

Tyler never thought about anyone as much as he thought about Holly and Holly found herself always thinking of Tyler, even with Lachlan she couldn't help remember back to the night before she left for Canada.

"I hoped it would happen again" Tyler chuckled at how lame he sounded.

"Thanks for coming with me, I just didn't want to be alone" Holly traced shapes on Tyler's bare chest as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Anything for you" Tyler kissed the top of her head, shocked at his own transformation, feelings and relationship weren't even in his vocabulary nine months ago yet here he was contemplating being in a relationship with Holly.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think, sorry it's not proofread, have no time atm :D If you are on Wattpad my username is XoXDQXoX, I've posted Doomed Love? which I have edited more and How it all can change which is now called alternate universe which I have also edited and etc, Thanks guys :D**


End file.
